The White Sheep
by hydraspit
Summary: ...you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."rnThe story of why Regulus Black tried to leave the Death Eaters. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: You don't really think I'm JK Rowling do you?

**A/N**: I'm sorry I had to stick this in the Sirius category... I couldn't find any other character that would fit this particular story. My deepest apologies to any Sirius fans who wandered to this story thinking that it was about that most beloved character. I hope that you will stay and enjoy this little fic about his brother though. This is a one-shot that wandered into my mind one day. Hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cozy looking house, more of a cottage really, out in the country where the only light was from the full moon above him and the warmth radiating out of the front windows. Dimly he could see her through the window. She was sitting cross legged on the floor- he remembered she hated chairs - nestled under a blanket with a book.

She looked almost like he remembered her, a little older maybe and a lot more happy, but she still bit her bottom lip and twirled a strand of hair around her finger when she concentrated. She still had that funny little half smile on her face when she read.

He hated her. Just looking at her, sitting there so comfortable and happy, filled him with a black rage that almost scared him.

The darkness cloaked him. It covered him and filled him; it was as much a part of him as the air that he breathed.

Carefully he crept up to the house. Andromeda might've left the family, but she was still a Black. She still thought like a Black, the wards were just where he would've expected them to be. Easily he broke them slipped, silently, inside.

The house was smothering. Gasping for air he couldn't believe that she kept it so warm. He couldn't breathe. Suddenly, he realized she must've put an accelerated warming charm on the house to alert her to intruders, but it was too late. The heat had become unbearable. He collapsed on the floor.

"_exigo aestus_" A rush of cold air came, banishing away the heat. He looked up and saw her standing above him pointing her wand at his face.

"You picked the wrong house." She said coolly.

"No, I think I got the right one." He smiled as he rose and pulled off his mask.

"Regulus?" Andromeda gasped as the mask slipped free, "What are you doing here?"

Regulus didn't answer her. "Expelliarmus!" he cried, bringing his wand up and throwing the curse before she had time to get over her shock. Dazed, she barely seemed to notice that she was no longer holding her wand. He slowly brought his wand back up and pointed it at her heart. He was vaguely surprised to see that it was shaking.

Andromeda had always been his favorite cousin. Although she was nearly seven years older than he was, she had always had been kind to him. He would go to her with everything, if Sirius was being mean to him or if his mother reprimanded him. She would always listen sympathetically, her warm brown eyes flooding with concern. She would tell him that one day he would be the greatest of the Blacks. One day he would make them all proud.

Of course this was before she betrayed him, betrayed everyone. He could still hear the fight. He and Sirius had been sent out of the room, but they were sitting at the top of the stairs listening anyway, enjoying their mother's rare forgetfulness. She hadn't remembered to put a Silencing charm on the room.

"Surprised to see me aren't you, 'Meda?" He said, spitting out her nickname out like it was vile. "I'm sorry of course; you did say that you never wanted to see any of us again didn't you?" He smiled as her eyes widened. "I remember that day. You and Mother were fighting about your filthy mudblood boyfriend. You didn't know that we had heard every single word."

"Regulas… I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did. Unless I heard you incorrectly. You said we were all vile and that you didn't want anything to do with any of us, ever again." He said coolly and was rewarded to see her wince.

He saw her eyes flicker to something behind him. He twisted around just in time to see her husband, Ted, sneaking up behind him. "_Expelliarmus_!" He cried, with enough force to send him crashing into the wall behind time, where he sank unconscious.

"Ted!" Andromeda cried, ignoring Regulus to go to her husband's side. She knelt beside him and frantically tried to find a pulse. She visibly relaxed as she found one. "Why are you doing this? How could you become one of them?" She asked, gesturing towards is discarded Death Eater's mask.

"What do you care? You didn't leave me much choice did you?" Regulus asked, for the first time hurt crept into in his voice, "Do you have any idea what it was like for me after you left? I didn't have you anymore… Mother got worse. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor everyone looked to me…" He flushed, realized that he was pouring his heart out to the person he had been sent to kill. "Never mind. You don't care. If you had cared you wouldn't have left me."

"Regulus, you have to understand, I couldn't stay… they would've never accepted Ted…"

"You left us for him." He stated flatly.

She paused for a minute. "Yes, I guess I did. I never wanted to leave you Regulus, after I left I had to go into hiding… I couldn't contact you." Tears were beginning to form, "I'm so sorry."

"Silence." He screamed, he could feel his reserve fading. Resolutely he lifted his wand and pointed it at her face, "I'm sorry I have to do this 'Meda," he said cooly, "I don't have a choice…" Preparing himself to kill her, he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were just like he remembered, warm and brown. There wasn't a hint of condemnation in them or fear. Just sorrow and concern… for him. He faltered. Memories flooded through him. He remembered that at family gatherings they would always stay up late together, whispering secrets. He was young, only about eight at the time, but children are forced to grow up quickly in pure-blood families. He whispered on more than one occasion that sometimes he didn't really feel like a Black. Sirius was the eldest, the heir to the noble Black line, Regulus, one the other hand, was often ignored. She would whisper back that sometimes she didn't agree with the rest of the family. She knew several half blood and muggle-born (she always said muggle-born after she went to Hogwarts) students and they all seemed just like regular wizards to her. It was the beginning of the madness that finally ended up taking her from him.

"Mummy?" a little voice came from behind him.

Startled, Regulus whipped around, keeping a firm grip on his wand. As he turned he came face to face with the most adorable little girl he had ever seen, in a pretty pink nightdress. She didn't look very old, about three by his reckoning. She had beautiful wispy blond hair and pink little cheeks, certainly not Black family traits. But her eyes, her eyes were definitely Andromeda's, warm and brown.

"No!" cried Andromeda rushing to her daughter's side. Beginning to weep, she pulled her daughter close, "Please Regulus, don't hurt my little girl! None of this is her fault. Kill me if you have too, just don't hurt her!"

Shocked, Regulas could only stare at her. His mind trying to catch up, he hadn't even known Andromeda had a daughter.

Shaking off the momentary hesitation, he pointed his wand at her, this time it was steady. He was resolute. This child was the unnatural offspring of a Mudblood and a Pureblood. It had to be destroyed. Andromeda sat there, her daughter pulled slightly behind her. They were both looking at him with identical expressions of fear.

"Please don't do this." She whispered.

He breathed deeply, trying to quell his suddenly rebellious stomach. "I have to." He said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

"No, you don't." She said standing up, "You have a choice, you could leave them… join us… Dumbledore…"

"I've killed people Meda." He said hoarsely, sounding lost. His wand began to shake in his hand, "What do you want me to do? Go back and get thrown in Askaban?"

"Don't hurt Nymphandora," She pleaded, "We'll find a way… we could hide you from everyone… please…" She began to weep quietly.

The last of his resolve faded away. It was too much for him. He felt limp as years of resentment drained away.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda." He whispered, he raised his wand as she stepped in front of her daughter. He grinned a little as he pointed his wand at himself and apparated out with a loud "pop".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regulus appeared in his flat, scanning the area around him quickly, he wasted no time to begin gathering the few possessions dear to him. He ran to his closet and yanked out his old school trunk. As quickly as he could, he began throwing things in it; beads of sweat flecked his brow. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew that it wouldn't take long for the Dark Lord to find him. He only hoped that it wasn't already too late.

"Going somewhere, cousin?"

Regulus froze, cursing he turned around, keeping his hand near his wand as he faced Lucious Malfoy. "You know, we aren't really cousins." he bit out.

Lucious didn't reply, his wand was already out and pointed at Regulus. "The Dark Lord is most displeased that you haven't reported in to him. Although judging from the state of your affairs you didn't accomplish your mission."

Regulus' stomach turned sour, he tried to think of an acceptable excuse, but for some reason he couldn't get his mouth to form the words.

Lucious advanced slowly on him, "I think you had better let me take your wand, Regulus." His eyes narrowed, "Don't make me drag you before him stunned and tied like an animal."

Sighing, Regulus knew he was lost. He raised his hands and let Lucious take his wand from his pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them long to reach the Dark Lord's headquarters. Regulus walked in front of Lucious, keenly aware of Malfoy's wand pointed at his back, he was careful not to make any sudden or threatening movements.

Regulus' stomach twisted and writhed within him. He was so afraid he feared that at any second he'd lose his carefully crafted composure. His mind raced as he tried to think of something that would save his life. Nothing came to him. There was no excuse for failing his mission.

Silently, he was marched into Voldemort's presence.

"Regulus." The Dark Lord said quietly, "I am most disappointed to hear that Andromeda Black is still alive. Tell me why you have failed in your mission."

Regulus tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, "I.. I… couldn't do it, my Lord." He said, "I got there and she was waiting for me. I couldn't fight her, I had to flee." He was beginning to form a story now, "She and her husband were both there and I couldn't fight them both off." He bent down on one knee, "I am most exceedingly sorry, My Lord. I take full responsibility for my failure."

"Look at me, Regulus." Came a soft hiss from in front of him. Hesitantly he raised his head.

Voldemort's eyes bored into him. With a little cry Regulus tried to break eye contact but found himself transfixed, lost in those glowing red orbs.

Suddenly the contact was gone. Gasping for breath, Regulus lost his balance and tumbled forward. As quickly as he could he got himself back into his humble position.

"You lie!" Voldemort hissed, "Your thoughts are treacherous. Your will is weak. You had her at the end of your wand, her and her little brat, and you refused to kill her. You have betrayed us!"

"No, my Lord," Regulus gasped, feeling lighthead as his heart pounded. "I would never…"

"Silence." Although the Dark Lord said it softly Barty flinched, "I will give you one last chance. I will send you and Lucious back to the house of Andromeda Black and you shall be given a second opportunity to slay her. If you don't Lucious will kill you both."

Regulus paused for a second studying the floor. He pictured himself, facing Andromeda again. Her eyes filling with tears as he killed that little girl in front of her, he saw himself pointing his wand at her and speaking the Killing Curse, seeing those brown eyes shut forever. He closed his eyes against the sudden tears and in that moment knew that there was no way he could kill his cousin. He understood her suddenly, why she left. His world now seemed terrible and harsh. He slowly raised his eyes and for the first time, really looked at the man he had pledged to serve. Bile rose in his throat as he thought of what he almost had done, and what he had already did for this creature before him. Calmness washed over him, he knew what he was going to do.

"I won't do it." He said, "I refuse to kill Andromeda Tonks." He emphasized her last name, accepting it for the first time.

"What?" Voldemort hissed.

He shook a little as he stood. He knew what his next words were going to cost him. Nervous fear snaked through his stomach as he looked into Voldemort's red eyes, "I'm out." He said steadily. Then, in a flash of Gryffindor-like courage that even his brother could be proud of, he threw his mask at Voldemort's feet. It seemed to take forever as it fell and skittered to a stop, mere inches from the foot of Voldemort's black robes.

Voldemort looked at him for a moment, a bored expression now on his face. As he melted back into the shadows of the room he made a small gesture with his hand, a gesture Regulas knew well. He closed his eyes as he heard soft footsteps approach him.

"Hello, Bella." He said softly. He felt her wand point directly at him. Suddenly feeling quite calm he focused everything he had on thinking about warm brown eyes until he heard his cousin hiss ever so softly, "_Avada Kedavera_."

There was a brilliant flash of green and a sickly sounding thud as Regulus' body hit the hard stone floor. Keeping her face carefully void of all emotion Bellatrix silently pocketed her wand and knelt before Voldemort.

Voldemort reappeared from the shadows. He barely spared a glance for Regulus' body. "Be sure to clean that up later." He said, still sounding slightly bored.

"Of course, my lord." Belletrix said smoothly.

"Now to get on with business…" he continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andromeda was sitting before the fireplace, the firelight dancing on her face. She sighed, wishing for the hundredth time that she wasn't in hiding and was free to look for her cousin. But even if she could, she knew she would never desert her daughter, especially not now that Voldemort certainly knew where they were hiding. Ted was already busy packing up everything in the house, they were leaving as soon as possible. She was on sentry duty, watching the front door and the fireplace to make sure that they were not surprised again.

Suddenly a soft hooting interrupted her thoughts. An owl was sitting on her window sill. Her wand at the ready, Andromeda approached it, watching it warily. As if recognized that she was on edge the owl stood perfectly still until she got closer to it. She sighed with relief when she recognized it as Sirius'. She crossed the remaining distance quickly, hoping that Sirius had some news about his brother. Sirius and his brother hadn't been close for years, but he was the only person in the family that she could trust, the only other person in the world that would understand.

She snatched the letter from the owl and quickly tore it open. Scanning it quickly she read,

Dearest Andromeda,

I'm writing to let you know that you don't have to worry about Regulus. Your dear sister (and my dear cousin)  
Bellatrixdumped his body on my doorstep this morning. With a letter informing me that he was my problem now.

I'm sorry. I know you two used to be close.

Sirius

With a cry Andromeda threw the letter as far from her as she could. Tears streaming down her face she slid to the floor and buried her head in her arms.

"Meda?" Ted rushed down the stairs, carrying Nymphadora who was wailing. He had his wand out and a furious flash in his eyes. He stopped when he saw her. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Sobbing now, Andromeda flew into his arms. Hugging her husband and daughter close, she cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well there it is. Please Reveiw. I live for reveiws. I gobble them right up!


End file.
